Papa Cedric
by theblindwriter95
Summary: In this alternative universe, both of Sofia's parents are dead as the little one claims Cedric as her mama. Except there's one problem. How does a sorcerer parent?
1. Chapter 1

Papa Cedric

Summary: In this alternative universe, both of Sofia's parents are dead as the little one claims Cedric as her mama. Except there's one problem. How does a sorcerer parent?

Disclaimer I own this alternative universe. I wanted Sofia and Calista three months apart and Cedric a daddy so I thought of this in my head.

Chapter One

"Mama?"

Little hands played with Cedric bangs, the excitement in the little girl's eyes gleaming as she hugged his neck.

"My heart belongs to Sofia," Cedric read aloud, seeing a doll in the little one's pocket before turning to the king. "How exactly was this child found?"

"Alone. Mother dead from this plague we've been officially over with and father took off long ago. It's possible that he's dead too," Roland muttered with a heavy heart. "With no other relatives, I might have to give her to the village orphanage."

"Mama!" Sofia wailed at the thought of being away from Cedric, getting a chokehold of his bow tie.

"I think she's found her new parent!" Cedric choked as the toddler had let go.

"Mama!" Sofia giggled, not understanding that he wasn't a mama but more of a papa.

"Cedric, while I've seen you with your ten month old niece, a toddler around thirteen months old?" Roland asked in concern. "She'll need changing, feeding, toys-"

"Yes I know!" Cedric interrupted with a hiss, seeing Sofia put his hand in her mouth.

While it was adorable and Calista did it whenever she visited him, Cedric wasn't a snack.

In fact he wasn't even a parent but the little girl had claimed him as hers upon her arrival to the castle.

He allowed her to suck on his hand for a couple of minutes before seeing her spit it out and yawn.

"It's been a long morning for you hasn't it?" The sorcerer guessed with a chuckle as the child nodded.

"Daddy!" Two year old Amber wailed before seeing Sofia in Cedric's arms. "Cedric Daddy?"

Daddy? The little princess in front of him thought of him as a daddy?

"Kind of. He just doesn't know yet!" Roland chuckled, picking Amber up. "What's gotten you so upset?"

"James stole cookie," Amber sniffed before turning to Cedric with a smile. "You make disappear?"

"Not right now young princess. I have a little one that needs her nap," Cedric explained with a smile. "It's been a long morning for her."

"We play later?" Amber asked with a smile.

"If she's up to it Amber. Now let's leave Cedric be and get you another cookie," Roland said, walking out of the throne room and to the kitchen.

"Princess Amber may look sweet but she's the devil!" Cedric cautioned to a sleepy Sofia who giggled.

"Mama!" Sofia yelled, not letting go.

"It's Daddy. Da da."

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

"MAMA!"

"Okay you win."

Nothing else was said from Sofia's little lips as she sucked her thumb, finding herself in a deep sleep.

Using the crib that he often used for Calista whenever she visited, he tucked the child in before taking the doll out of her arms.

"You're going to be her choking hazard one day," Cedric joked, taking the necklace off the doll before giving it back to her owner.

…

An hour. An hour of sleep from Sofia and she immediately started wailing.

Calling off his checker rematch with Wormwood who grumbled in his own raven way, Cedric walked over to the crib as Sofia continued to wail.

"Hey. You're okay. Mama has you," Cedric assured her before seeing a smile on her face. "There. That's better. Now why don't you-"

His wording was interrupted by a smell of a soaking wet diaper, making him remember that while Sofia may be walking (which he hadn't seen yet) and talking (which he had seen) then she wasn't actually knowledgeable of the potty.

He had only changed Calista a few times during her ten months on earth as Cedric tried his best not to faint.

"Okay. Let's see if I can do this," Cedric muttered, finding a blanket. "I lay you down and you don't move."

Sofia babbled in confusion as Cedric laid her down, spotting a pack of diapers Cordelia had left during her last visit upon accident.

Getting said pack, he sat down before getting himself a pair of rubber gloves.

"You're laying down?" Cedric asked as Sofia giggled. "Great. Because when you turn two, I'll be teaching you how to potty like a grown up."

Sofia giggled again, trying her best to wiggle and move around as she was being changed, having her new mama get frustrated and quit.

But unfortunately for her and fortunately for him, Cedric was a sorcerer, using a spell to have her stay still the entire time.

Sofia blew a raspberry at him upon being picked up and placed back in her crib.

Cedric blew one back, waving a finger at the child.

"You nap and I have my break," Cedric explained, giving another raspberry in the process. "You're not going to stop with that aren't you?"

"No!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands. "No Mama!"

"Alright but don't cry to me if you're cranky!" Cedric laughed, taking her out of the crib. Seeing her reach out for the doll, he carried her along. "No no. Choking Hazard stays here."

Sofia frowned at the thought of leaving Choking Hazard behind but brighten upon seeing Amber and James.

"Why are you wearing gloves Cedric?" Baileywick, who had his eyes on Amber and James for the moment, wondered with a smile.

"Sofia," Cedric sneered at the older gentleman. "Her doll Choking Hazard is up in my workshop."

"She seems darling!" Baileywick chuckled as the children played ring around the Rosie.

"With her limited vocabulary, she only knows no and Mama. Plus she's not exactly potty trained," Cedric muttered with a sigh.

"Princess Amber and Prince James are learning themselves. "It just takes-" Baileywick began before his eyes widened in horror. "No Prince James! We don't show down there!"

"Sofia see!" James giggled as Sofia stared at him.

"Sofia don't see!" Cedric yelled, helping Baileywick with James. "Your sister don't see either."

Amber and Sofia gave them both confused looks as Sofia couldn't help but giggle at how her mama was acting.

She had never seen someone that quickly get someone her age even younger and older children clothes back on.

"I swear if she reacts what she has seen here," Cedric groaned, putting a hand to his face.

"It's just a shredding of clothes stage. Luckily you won't be needing to worry about that stage for at least a year," Baileywick muttered, taking James by the hand. "We're going to talk about this young prince."

"Bailey mad at James!" Amber giggled, turning to Sofia. "Cedric Daddy?"

"Mama!" Sofia giggled, jumping up and down.

"No. Mama pretty. Mama love Daddy."

Sofia frowned at Amber's response. What was a daddy?

"Princess maybe Sofia doesn't know what a daddy is because she's never had one before," Cedric defended for Sofia who brightened a little.

"That okay. Cedric Mama and we share Daddy!" Amber giggled as Sofia nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sharing a daddy? How did such a thing work?

Sofia didn't know, looking at Cedric for answers.

"It's like you're her sister except you're not," Cedric explained sheepishly, biting his lip.

Sofia accepted it as an answer, walking towards Cedric.

"Mama!" Sofia giggled, holding her hands up.

"She want up!" Ambre yelled, seeing Cedric confused. "You great man!"

A great man? Yes everyone remembered Cordelia's incident at her own ball that got her known as Cordelia the Caution but it still surprised him.

Goodwin the Grand, Cedric the Great. It seemed strange to be well know but with himself as a parent to Sofia, Mama was another name.

Picking up the child, she snuggled in his chest as he looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't do snuggles," Cedric muttered but Sofia didn't listen.

"She love you!" Amber giggled, jumping up and down.

"Yes she does. Unlike my husband!" Cordelia sobbed as Cedric put Sofia to one shoulder and Cordelia to the other.

"He left you?" Cedric asked in shock. "What about little Calista?"

"I got her while he hopes she doesn't inherit my clumsiness!" Cordelia sobbed again as Sofia played with her hair.

"You're not a klutz. You were nervous. It's a shame people don't realize that," Cedric muttered before taking Sofia's hand away. "No no Sofia. Cordy is upset right now."

"You have a child?" Cordelia asked with a sniff. "She'll be perfect for Calista."

"Yes she will be but I just got her this morning," Cedric explained before feeling Sofia nibble on his robe. "Hey! Let go!"

"She's probably hungry poor dear. I have Calista's teething biscuits with me and I can float it over to her if you like Ceddy," Cordelia said with a wink.

Cedric nodded at the offer as Sofia watched the teething biscuit float in the air.

She didn't know who this Calista was but she had to admit that she had good taste.

Taking the teething biscuit and putting it in her mouth, Sofia started to chew before seeing a dark haired baby resting in a stroller.

"That's Calista," Cedric introduced, seeing her babble at the infant. "It's her nap right now."

Sofia frowned at the sleeping infant before turning back to Cedric and pointing to the stroller.

"She wonders if there's any room for her in there!" Cedric explained with a chuckle.

"Oh? You want to be her little friend?" Cordelia asked in baby talk. "You do little one?"

Sofia babbled at her, still not able to use all her vocabulary as Cedric amusingly thought it was a yes.

"You're a little big sweetness but with her near us and hearing you babble, Calista looks ready to wake up," Cordelia smiled, picking up her sleeping daughter from her stroller. "Calista, this is Sofia."

Calista babbled happily at thought of having a friend as Sofia turned to Cedric before giving Calista a hug.

"Kitty!" Sofia giggled, feeling Calista's hair.

"She's not a kitty child, she's my niece," Cedric lightly scolded, much to Sofia's confusion.

"Cedric, let her have fun. Like you said yourself you did just get her this morning!" Cordelia chuckled with a smile.

"Kitty!" Sofia giggled again as a babbling Calista clapped her hands.

"We're back!" Baileywick announced as Amber ran to him before he turned to Cordelia. "Good afternoon Cordelia the-"

"Please Baileywick, just Cordelia," Cordelia shuddered, having Cedric pat her back.

"James bad?" Amber asked in amusement as Sofia and Calista looked up from their playing.

"Yes he is Princess Amber. He's not allowed to show any of you his lower area from now on unless it's for your bath," Baileywick explained, leaving Sofia to frown.

"Sorry Sofia," James muttered, messing up with the letter R as Sofia still frowned.

She didn't understand why grown ups got mad at them taking off clothes when it wasn't bath time but weren't when it was bath time.

Calista must've thought the same way as the two of them started babbling together, having Cedric and Cordelia smile at the sight.

"Cookie now?" James asked, thankful that only saying sorry was his punishment.

Sofia tugged at Cedric's robe at the thought of having a cookie as he picked her up.

"No no. I don't want you filled with sugar you little sweetheart!" Cedric chuckled, pinching her nose. "And no more trouble got it?"

"Mama Kitty!" Sofia giggled, petting his hair.

"Sofia, I'm not a-" Cedric began before noticing her suck at the end of his bow tie. "You must be thirsty aren't you?"

Sofia nodded excitedly, looking up from her drooling before pointing to his chest.

Cordelia started to laugh at his shocked expression, realizing what Sofia wanted.

"No! Your mommy did bottle feed you didn't she?" Cedric wondered, trying to get over the thought of feeding her the other way as Sofia nodded shyly. "Good because my dear you almost gave me a heart attack from pointing at my chest. Men aren't cows."

"Moo!" Cordelia joked much to Cedric's annoyance. "I think I have some bottles for her."

"Great! Thank you so much!" Cedric groaned before seeing Sofia smile at him. "I hope I feed you right. I've never had been a parent before so go-"

"Mama!" Sofia assured him in her own way by clapping her hands.

"Right. I am your mama now," Cedric smiled, playfully touching her nose.

"She has gotten attracted to you Cedric," Roland admitted with a smile, taking Amber in his arms. "How would you like to join me and Amber in a daddy daughter lunch?"

"It's only been two hours since I started to be a parent your majesty. You had two years!" Cedric pouted as Sofia joined him in his pouting.

"Sofia Cedric!" Amber giggled, clapping her hands happily.

"Now Amber it's not right to tease her!" Roland chuckled, taking her hand.

Cedric copied his movement, hoping that Sofia could walk while not knowing that she could and rather fast upon seeing the baby cart and the grown up cart.

"Slow down!" Cedric yelled, being dragged against his will before Sofia stopped and spotted the warm bottles at the bottom of the baby cart.

"No no Amber. Mommy and I are weaning you and James remember?" Roland reminded his daughter who saw Sofia with a bottle.

Amber pouted, a little jealous of Sofia having a bottle before spotting a plate of cookies as Cedric took Sofia in his arms.

How was he supposed to feed her? Was the bottle her only food? Did she eat anything for her teeth while her mother was still around?

"No. I don't need your drink but thank you Sofia. Mama is just thinking of how to feed you," Cedric muttered, feeling nervous at the world of parenting.

"You hold her in your arms but still while she drinks. Don't force her to drink all of it if she's not in the mood," Roland explained, replacing Amber's cookies with a cut up carrot.

"What if I used my magic during that time?"

"No Cedric. Sofia is new to you as you are to her so no magic."

Cedric lightly grumbled at not using any magic on the child once again as Sofia grabbed the bottle with her hands.

"That's it Sofia. You can drink as long as you want," Cedric said, stroking her hair as a tear slipped from his eye.

"Believe me I cried when I held Amber the first time," Roland confessed, sitting Amber down in her high chair. "As they grow it gets easier."

"But you have this feeling of a lump in your throat?" Cedric choked, hearing Sofia suck on her bottle.

"Yes you do," Roland admitted before seeing a carrot fly towards him. "Amber no throwing!"

"Carrot yucky! Bring me cookie now!" Amber yelled, banging her fists.

"Oh look! The terrible twos!" Cedric laughed as Sofia stared at Amber from her bottle.

What was a terrible two? Was it a monster? Was Amber a monster now?

Sofia's bottom lip started to quiver as tears went down her cheeks.

"Come here," Cedric muttered, patting her back as he placed her bottle on the table. "I know you think she's a monster but Amber likes to get her way sometimes."

"Mama?" Sofia asked with a sniff.

"Yes she's kinda like a mama."

"Amber Mama?"

"No! I'm your mama!" Cedric chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Mama!" Sofia giggled, hugging his face.

"I love how embracing she is towards you Cedric, but please hopefully you won't spoil her," Roland grumbled lightly, giving Amber something else to eat that he hoped she wouldn't throw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Listen if you need any help Ceddy, let me know," Cordelia offered, watching her daughter, Sofia, and the royal twins of Enchancia play together.

"Thank you Cordy, it would mean a lot to me," Cedric affected with a smile, seeing Sofia try to help Amber with her doll.

"No touchy!" Amber yelled, taking the doll away from Calista.

"Why? I share," Sofia said with a frown.

"Sofia yes. Calista yucky," Amber explained with a smile. "She bite it."

"No!" Calista wailed, trying to grab the doll. "I no bite!"

"Amber, don't worry be happy," Sofia encouraged as Amber gave in.

"She's an angel child," Cordelia admitted with a smile. "Sofia must've had a good, caring mother."

"She'll have a better father!" Cedric chuckled as Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully.

"You'll teach her magic?"

"No not now. She'll probably chew on the wands if she could."

"So it'll have a few marks!" Cordelia laughed, giving Cedric a nudge on the ribs. "What's the big deal?"

"Sparks of magic?" Cedric guessed, seeing Sofia walk to him. "What do you want Sofia?"

"Mama," Sofia answered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

"Mama!"

"Her mommy," Amber explained as Calista looked on. "She miss her."

Cordelia and Cedric looked back at the children as Sofia sobbed on Cedric's robe.

"Hey! You no James!" Amber yelled, catching Sofia wipe her nose on her sleeve.

"Princess Amber, let her have her moment," Cedric cautioned, giving her an eye of warning. "Cordelia watch the children." He picked Sofia up and held her in his arms. "Come on. I'll get Choking Hazard. Hopefully she'll calm you down."

…

Sofia slowly started to calm down as Cedric placed Choking Hazard in her hands.

Yet Cedric could see that she wasn't all there, sitting her in the ground of his workshop before sitting beside her.

"What am I to you?" Cedric asked with a smile.

"Mama," Sofia sniffed, hugging Choking Hazard close.

"What about your mother."

"Mama."

"Well your mother isn't here anymore," Cedric muttered uneasily, taking her hand.

"Mama bye bye?" Sofia asked with a pout. "Bye bye?"

"Sofia, it's just well your mother was sick and something happened to her that made you come here."

"Mama night night?"

"Yes. Mama night night," Cedric sighed, putting her in his lap. "I know you're sad about this." Sofia nodded softly. "But you're here with me and that's what matters."

"C-Cedric Mama?" Sofia asked with a stutter, hoping she got her new mommy's name right.

"Yes. I Mama."

"Mama!"

Sofia giggled, hugging Cedric by his neck before being sat on the ground.

"No hugging me like that!" Cedric scolded lightly, much to Sofia's confusion.

Chewing on Choking Hazard a little, Sofia looked up at Cedric with big eyes.

That man in front of her was a mama to her now and seemed to love her before spotting a raven.

"Cookie!" Sofia giggled, hugging Wormwood a little too close.

"I'm not a damn cookie," Wormwood grumbled as Cedric stroked his feathers.

"Wormy, she's just a baby," Cedric explained with a smile, turning Sofia. "Sofia, this is Wormwood. My pet raven."

"Cookie!" Sofia giggled again with a smile.

"Not a cookie you rugrat," Wormy grumbled, trying to get out of her grip before spotting one of her fingers.

Sofia started to whimper before a full on wail escaped from her mouth as Cedric picked her up, bouncing her up and down.

"Let's get you a band aid okay?" Cedric cooed, carrying her down the stairs of his workshop.

Sofia sniffed, burying her head on his chest as Cedric panicked at the affection he was given.

First diaper change, first feeding and now first cut with the child? Now being a parent was going to be tricker than ever.

…

"Maybe he shouldn't have been around her!" Violet yelled before looking down at a cooing Sofia. "Little baby, I'm almost done okay? Just a little spray and a wipe and you'll be just fine."

Sofia stared at the nurse with terrified eyes before looking at Cedric.

"I'll be right here. And Wormwood will be in time out," Cedric assured her with a smile. "When you're released from here anyway."

Sofia giggled, kicking her legs happily as Violet smiled at the sorcerer and child.

"I've never seen you this fatherly Cedric," Violet admitted as she sprayed Sofia's finger.

"Well it's new to me so I've been having it rough with trying to child proof everything," Cedric confessed with a weak laugh.

"Trust me with the prince and princess, I can show you a few tricks in child proofing."

"In what way Violet?"

"Lots of ways," Violet smiled softly, wiping off blood from Sofia's finger.

Sofia looked at Cedric again, smiling at him as Violet placed the bandage on her finger.

"There you go! Who's been a good little girl?!" Violet cuddled, giving her back Choking Hazard. "Here's your dolly and how to you like Daddy?"

"Mama!" Sofia giggled, jumping up and down.

"No honey that's a daddy."

"Mama!"

"Don't argue with her, Violet. You will not win!" Cedric chuckled as Sofia snuggled on his chest.

"She's a little snuggle bug isn't she?" Violet asked upon leading them out to the hall.

"She's attached to him is more like it!" Roland chuckled with a smile. "Cedric, looks like Sofia likes you."

"W-Well of course she does!" Cedric stuttered, trying to put Sofia down. "I've given her love and affection since she's been here!"

"And he's been as he is with Calista!" Cordelia blurted out, strolling a sleeping Calista. "All of you may still call me a klutz but I swear of you mess with my baby brother and his parenting of Sofia, I swear I will kick your-"

"Child here!" Roland yelled as Sofia frowned, staring at all of them.

Why were they mad at each other? Why couldn't they be nice like she was to everyone?

She started to nibble on Cedric's bow, hoping to get his attention.

"No no. Sofia, that's not a food!" Cedric chuckled, seeing her smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She rested her blue eyes on his brown, surprising the sorcerer who softly blushed, having her look away.

"You know you're right King Roland! She is attached to him!" Cordelia laughed before she frowned. "Any relatives that Sofia has?"

"No. Her mother Miranda passed on last night," Roland sighed, putting a hand through his hair. "We found Sofia trying to feed from her."

"Oh Merlin help the poor dear."

"No. Not him. Cedric will."

"Mama?" Sofia asked in confusion, trying to play with Cedric's bow.

"Yes sweetheart. Mama," Cedric cooed, touching her nose. "Now say Daddy."

Sofia gave him a confused look, yawning a little as she untied the bow from his neck.

Drooling a little on it, she stared at the people in front of her before she yawned again.

"You can keep that," Cedric offered, seeing the drool straining the fabric that was once his bow.

Sofia giggled, putting the fabric in her mouth.

"Maybe you should make a nursery for her. Your workshop is a little cold for a little one," Roland suggested, turning to Cedric with a concerned smile. "I'm not being your king right now, Cedric. I'm being your friend and as your friend, I only want what's best for you and her."

"I understand," Cedric muttered as Sofia offered the drooled on fabric by peace offering.

"Thank you Sofia but we're friends now," Cordelia cooed, tickling her chin.

"I don't think that's how it works," Cedric said, holding up his wand. "I'll just copy Calista's crib and float it into a spare room."

Sofia was confused before thinking back to her diaper change.

Her new mama had used magic during that time. Maybe he used it all time.

The more she thought, the more sleepy she was becoming. Her mind drifted a little, turning into her old room.

Her old crib with the mobile with spinning flying horses and dragons.

Her trying to feed from her mother. A complete loss on why she was cold.

Sofia knew that she had been sick but thought that Miranda would get better.

She did if she was sick. She didn't understand it as she found herself back in the present, being placed in her crib.

"What is it?" Cedric wondered, seeing her stare at the mobile in front of her.

Sofia started to cry at the sight of the mobile, pointing at it with her chubby little fingers.

"You're okay Sofia. It's just a flying horse," Cedric assured her, taking her out of the crib. "It's not going to hurt you. I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Mama?" Sofia sniffed, staring at him with tears in her eyes.

He looked up, seeing her tearing eyes become waterfalls, bouncing her around.

Unfortunately she couldn't calm down, having Cedric resort to other measures of calming down.

Sofia started to giggle, kicking her legs as his hands played with her stomach.

"Oh you're ticklish aren't you?" Cedric cooed, smiling down at the child.

Sofia looked down at him shyly before giggling again, squealing with delight.

It was the most and fun kind of entertainment she was having since being carried out of her old home, in the arms of Roland, and sleepily looking at the sights before her.

"Up oh. Mama?" Sofia asked, looking down at herself in embarrassment.

"Just stay still," Cedric warned, putting her down in the floor. "Did you have fun?"

"F-Fun!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"Good because after you're changed, I'll be making your nursery while you nap."

Somehow and much to his surprise, Sofia stayed still which he guessed was learning her lesson from the first time.

"There. Now careful with Choking Hazard. She's nothing but trouble," Cedric joked, placing Sofia down in her crib. "Sofia, I'm new at being your mama and I well honestly I don't know how to raise you but I'll try."

Sofia stood up, jumping up and down as part of her encouraging Cedric to be his best in motherhood.

"No no. Sleeping babies sleep not bounce!" Cedric scolded, unable to be furious with the child who looked back at him with a five teeth grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Getting Sofia to sleep with Choking Hazard was probably the easiest and most satisfying thing Cedric had done since getting the little girl.

Well if he was going to be honest with himself Sofia was no longer being a the to him but more like a his as he turned on the used mobile.

The mobile of flying horses and other Enchancia animals filled the workshop with a soft melody before the sorcerer had gently closed the door with a crack.

Fatherhood it seemed was going to get him a heart attack in the near future.

"Cedric!" James giggled, hugging his legs as soon as he came down from the workshop. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Sorry Prince James but I 'do the magic' for Sofia now," Cedric explained with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well it's what I've been assigned to."

James was confused before tugging on his robe.

"Do the magic?" James asked with a smile.

"Okay, I'll do the magic," Cedric grinned, taking James' hand. "But only until Sofia wakes up."

"Sofia pretty!" James squealed as he saw an unused room that would be her nursery.

He was confused as to why it was empty, as to why Cedric was making the walls pink.

Amber didn't like pink the two year old remembered from a Valentine's Day incident so in his mind, he thought that Sofia wouldn't like it either, grabbing Cedric's wand.

"Hey! Give me that!" Cedric yelled, taking the wand back.

Upon the suggestion from James and begging from him too, Cedric had changed the walls from pink to purple.

Getting James' approval for doing it, he started to float down Sofia's crib as James ran to Amber's room and took some of her dolls.

"I wanna ride too!" James yelled, dropping the dolls to the ground.

Sofia hiccuped a little from her sleep, starting to stand up before jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay James. You can hold Sofia and I will give you both a ride," Cedric smirked, getting Sofia out of her crib as she squealed in his arms.

"Mama!" Sofia giggled as she was put down on the floor, smiling excitedly at James.

"No Sofia call Cedric Papa!" James giggled, clapping his hands.

"Mama! No Papa! Mama!"

"You're not going to win young prince!" Cedric laughed, floating the two toddlers in the air.

"Daddy I wanna play too!" Amber pouted, seeing James and Sofia in the air.

"Alright Amber. Cedric, one more please," Roland smiled, glancing around the nursery. "I like what you did with the place."

"I help!" James shouted as Amber saw her dolls next to Sofia's crib.

Normally the little princess would throw a fit whenever someone else had her toys but remembering that Sofia had no one, she didn't mind sharing.

She wanted Sofia to desperately call Cedric something else than a mama, tugging at her dress.

"P-P-" Sofia stuttered before she started to cry.

"What you do?" James asked with crossed arms. "Sofia sad now!"

"Try again Sofia," Amber encouraged with a smile. "Daddy now!"

"D-D-Da da!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands. "Da da! Da da!"

"She called me da da?" Cedric asked in shocked, stopping the floating spell.

The toddlers dropped to the ground or rather Sofia's crib as they watched Cedric faint to the floor.

"Da da nap nap too!" Sofia squealed, jumping up and down.

"No. Mommy nap nap. Not Daddy," Amber explained with a smile.

"Why she nap nap?"

"Queen," James answered, giving her Choking Hazard.

"Roland?" Cedric asked with a smile. "Sofia called me Da da?"

"Yes she did. Cedric you crazy man!" Roland's wife Clara chuckled, taking Amber in her arms.

"Mama! Mama!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"No no. I'm not your mama!" Clara chuckled, patting her head.

"Da da!" Sofia giggled, tugging on Cedric's robe.

"When you think it's over, they learn another word," Roland smirked, helping Cedric up to his feet.

"Cedric what an ah mazing job you did!" Clara chuckled with a smile. "We just need a few more things for Sofia to have. And maybe wash her doll."

"No! No! No!" Sofia screamed as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Sofia, Choking Hazard will just be gone for a little while so she can get a nice bath," Cedric explained with a smile. "I'll make sure of it."

"Da da!"

"Yes Sofia. It's your favorite word now?"

Sofia hugged him as his answer, not letting go of the sorcerer who smiled warmly at the child.

He was a dad. Her dad now and Cedric only had one thing on his mind.

To official make her his.

Sure she won't remember and there was no doubt that people would give him all sorts of protests for not letting her keep her mother's name but he didn't care.

…

"Ceddy, what's on your mind?" Cordelia asked, watching her daughter and Sofia play together.

"Being a father. It's going to be my first night with Sofia in an hour," Cedric sighed, washing Choking Hazard as best as he could.

"I'm sure you'll do well. But why aren't you using magic?"

"Roland. He wants Sofia to get used to me."

"She already has," Cordelia assured him, floating the washed doll to Sofia's arms.

Calista babbled, seeing the doll in Sofia's arms and tried to grab it.

Sofia took it back, taking the doll for herself.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to share her doll!" Cedric chuckled, watching the interaction between his niece and new daughter.

"She probably isn't used to it," Clara muttered, stroking Sofia's hair. "And Cedric? You'll do fine! Little girls are easier than little boys."

Sofia made for Clara's hair and started pulling on it.

"Mama!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands. "Dada?"

"Yes Sofia?" Cedric asked, kissing her cheek.

"Mama?" Sofia asked, pointing to Clara.

"Sofia, I'm not married to your dada sweetheart!" Clara chuckled, patting her head.

"Dada! Mama! Mine dolly!"

"She's never spoken this much since she arrived," Cedric realized with a smile.

"That's because she's used to us now Cedric."

"You think so Clara?"

"Yes Cedric," Clara assured with a smile. "I know so."

"Mama! Dada! Dolly need bankie! Bankie!" Sofia shouted, holding up her hands so she could be picked up.

"Seems like someone needs a night time change."

"Dada?"

Sofia babbled a little as Clara laid her down while Cedric stared at the child.

"You would give me gray hair if I already didn't have it," Cedric joked, magically starting to change Sofia.

"Ceddy, I would let Sofia finish before you change her," Cordelia warned, holding back a smile.

"And why is that Cordy?"

"Well just look at yourself!"

Sofia giggled, clapping her hands as Clara held back a laugh, seeing Cedric's shocked expression.

If he thought being father was trouble now it was only just the beginning.

"Welcome to fatherhood Cedric!" Clara laughed, unable to hold herself together anymore. "Come, let's get Sofia cleaned up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bathing a moving thirteen month old wasn't in Cedric's plans for Sofia's first night in the castle.

But it was the battle he was currently facing as his robe was soaked and his hair was dripping from Sofia's splashing.

"Here. Maybe this'll help," Cordelia offered, floating one of Amber and James' toys to Sofia. "I may be considered Cordelia the Caution to some, but I know a thing or two about children."

"Mine!" Sofia squealed, taking the rubber duck in her hands.

"Sofia, that's not a mine, it's a duck," Cedric explained, taking the rubber duck from her. "And you squeeze it."

Sofia giggled at the squeaking of the rubber duck, clapping her hands happily.

"Calista would rather chew on the washcloth than play with a rubber duck," Cordelia grinned, seeing Sofia enjoying the duck.

"She's given you trouble about it?"

"A little. Even if I make bubbles float, she won't drop it."

"Dada!" Sofia giggled, trying to stand up in the soapy water.

She grinned, seeing James come in search of his missing rubber duck that she didn't know was his, having her clap happily.

"Why you have ducky?" James frowned, reaching out for the toy.

"Mine!" Sofia shouted, not giving up the toy as she pulled it away from his reach.

"Ducky mine!"

"Mine!"

"Someone better copy the toy before feelings are hurt," Cordelia whispered, seeing James grab one end of his rubber duck.

"Mine!" Sofia screamed, grabbing the toy by its head, pulling on it before a rip was heard.

She now had the head of the rubber duck while James had the end of the rubber duck, causing the both of them to cry.

"We can fix it. Sofia, Auntie Cordy's done it all the time," Cordelia assured a sniffing Sofia as she took the head of the rubber duck.

"Auntie Cordy?" Cedric smirked, taking the end of the rubber duck from James.

"Yes. You are her father."

"It hasn't been a day yet!"

Sofia and James sniffed, waiting for the rubber duck to be fixed as Cordelia took her wand and fixed the pieces of the toy, making it feel like new.

"Ducky!" James giggled, jumping up and down.

"James see!" Sofia laughed, clapping her hands as she happily danced around naked.

"Sofia pretty!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin let me copy that toy!" Cedric demanded, horrified that even though she was naked for a bath, Sofia was showing herself to James.

Sofia smiled, watching Cedric float the toy into the air before frowning at him tearing it apart.

Why was he doing it? Ducky didn't deserve such treatment.

Sofia started to cry as she received the rubber duck she thought was broken instead of the real one.

"He broke it," Sofia sniffed, showing her duck to James.

"He copy it," James assured Sofia with a smile. "Ducky not broke."

"Come on Sofia. Let's get you ready for bed," Cedric muttered, wrapping her up in a towel. "And I'm sorry if I made you cry."

"Da da?" Sofia sniffed, putting her head against him.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I forgot you're not used to magic yet."

Sofia babbled away as Cedric finished drying her and putting her in pajamas Clara had dug out from Amber's old baby clothes.

"You're not a lace baby are you?" Cedric joked, seeing Sofia's confused look as the royal nightgown was placed over her head.

"Try this blue nightgown!" James giggled, clapping his hands happily. "Blue please!"

"Peas?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Okay Sofia."

Cedric smiled warmly at the prince of Enchancia and Sofia getting along.

Sofia, not having undressed herself before, grunted before falling on her bottom and wailed.

"You almost had it Sofia," James grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Da da?" Sofia asked, holding up her arms. "Peas?"

"Hold still and just because you said please," Cedric grinned, helping her out of the lace nightgown.

Sofia squirmed a little but happily clapped her hands as the nightgown was placed over her.

"Sofia like?" James asked, taking the bag of baby clothes from the closet.

"James, she'll need those!" Clara scolded as she picked him up.

"Mama!" Sofia giggled, running over to hug Clara's legs.

"Okay Sofia, I'm your mama too," Clara grinned, patting her head. "But now it's night night time."

"Nap nap?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"No Sofia it's not nap nap, it's night night time now."

"No night night! No night night! No night night!"

"Yes night night!" Clara yelled, having Sofia run into Cedric's arms.

"Dada," Sofia sniffed, wanting him to cuddle her.

"I'm sorry Sofia. I should've known that you wouldn't be used to it."

"Mommy bad?" James asked, looking confused.

"No no James," Clara sighed, giving a sniffing Sofia a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama? Mama. My mama!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"Honey, that's Queen Clara!" Cedric chuckled lightly, putting her in her crib.

"No Mama?"

"I'm your mama and da da."

"No it's alright if Sofia calls me Mama. Besides, Cedric she isn't going to be little for long," Clara explained with a soft smile.

Now Sofia was confused, trying to fall asleep as her other mama came to her head, causing her to cry.

"Oh Sofia It's alright," Clara shushed, seeing Sofia's tearing eyes looking at her. "Your other Mama will be watching over you sweetheart."

"Mama?" Sofia asked with a sniff.

"Yes. You'll be okay with Cedric as a daddy."

Sofia smiled softly, starting to fall asleep before putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Goodnight Sofia," Clara cooed, placing a blanket over her before turning to Cedric. "Cedric, now would be the time to go to sleep."

"Cedric night night?" James asked in confusion.

"Yes. And you too little guy!" Clara chuckled, throwing James into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A loud wail had woken up a slumbering Cedric as he walked next door to Sofia's nursery.

The little girl looked red in the face as Cedric took her out of her crib, bouncing her up and down like he often did with Calista whenever Cordelia wasn't around.

Sofia started to calm down, laying her head on Cedric's chest.

"What got you upset? Huh?" Cedric asked gently, stroking her curls.

"Mama," Sofia whimpered, looking up at him as Cedric sat down in the rocking chair Clara had given him.

"I'm sorry she's not here with you," Cedric muttered, kissing her cheek. "But D-Daddy's here and you like Daddy don't you?"

"Da da!"

"That's right! Da da!"

"Cedric what happened?!" Clara asked in concern for the little girl. "Everything okay in here?"

"Sofia just got upset over her mama. She's fine now," Cedric explained with a smile.

"Cedric, I don't mind being Sofia's mommy some nights while you're busy."

"Sofia is my priority now Clara. I'll be in slumber once she's asleep."

"Okay but Cedric Sofia won't be little for long," Clara smiled softly, musing a snuggling Sofia's hair. "She'll grow up in a flash!"

"That'll be unlikely unless she finds a growing potion," Cedric smirked, putting Sofia back in her crib.

"Goodnight Sofia."

She smiled softly as Sofia cuddled up with Choking Hazzard before turning to Cedric.

He whined playfully as Clara poked him in the nose before closing the door to Sofia's nursery.

"Do I get a congratulatory for surviving my first night as a father?" Cedric joked, getting Clara back with a poke of her nose.

"Okay. Night Cedric!" Clara chuckled as they parted ways. "I'll have James act like a good little boy in front of Sofia tomorrow."

"Thanks Clara."

"You've been Roland's friend for years so it's the least I can do. Even after your sister caused the incident."

"You mean what caused me to get my bangs?" Cedric recalled, knowing that it hadn't been Cordelia's fault.

Yet people started calling her at ten Cordelia the Caution because of the incident.

"Cedric even if it isn't Cordella, I still don't want her alone with Amber James or Sofia," Clara sighed, hearing him groan. "Now Sofia may not be my little girl but I would watch Cordelia closely."

"She's my sister and I won't tolerate your talk of her! Even if you are his majesty's wife!"

"Cedric, she has caution in her name!"

"I don't care!" Cedric grumbled, crossing his arms. "She's my sister!"

"Cedric really do your parents really trust Cordella?" Clara frowned, trying to prove a point.

"I don't have time to nitpick with you. I'm going to get some sleep in. I suggest you do the same."

"Of course Cedric. My apologies. Goodnight and pleasant dreams to you."

…

"Sofia, let's go get you some yummy breakfast while Cedric is in night night alright?" Cordelia bribed as Sofia woke up from her slumber. "That a girl!"

"Cordy!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"No no. That's Cedric's nickname for me."

"Da da!"

"That's right. Now come on sweetheart."

Sofia shook her head, holding up Choking Hazard.

"Dolly go too!" Sofia yelled, jumping up and down.

"No Sofia. Dolly needs to nap alright? You'll see dolly later. Come on," Cordelia assured, taking Sofia out of her crib before leaving Sofia's room with the bars of the crib down.

Sofia never went anywhere without Choking Hazard by her side, wondering what to do.

Crying would probably get her in trouble as would biting Cordelia, resorting Sofia to wet herself.

Being a one year old that was Sofia's only option because when she had to go, she really had to go.

…

"Hey Sofia time to wake up!" James giggled, looking into her crib. "Huh? Sofia?"

The little prince looked around for his new best friend, seeing the bars of her crib down.

He thought that maybe she was playing hide and seek. Probably a really good hider before hearing a cry from the kitchen.

"Sofia quiet."

James knew that voice. It belonged to Cordelia who he knew to be Cedric's sister.

But why was Sofia crying and why did her dress look wet?

"Auntie Cordelia what happen?" James frowned, coming into the room.

"Prince James! What are you doing up?" Cordelia asked, looking at him sweetly.

"Look for Sofia. You have her!"

"That's just to give Cedric a little time to sleep in."

"James!" Sofia hiccuped, smiling softly at him.

"Sofia! I'm your second word!" James giggled, clapping his hands in excitement.

Sofia was confused, tilting her head.

Her second word? Was he crazy?

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Cedric asked, taking Sofia in his arms.

"Da da," Sofia said, snuggling against him.

"Just letting you sleep in Ceddy," Cordelia explained with a smile.

"You scared poor Sofia to where she wet herself. You can't scare a baby Cordy."

"Cedric you think it's easy having your parents watch your every move with your own daughter all because of one little mess up on you tenth birthday?!"

"I know it wasn't your fault," Cedric assured, seeing tears in her eyes. "You bumped into the table by accident."

"Thanks Cedric but Mother and Father didn't believe it," Cordelia sighed, hearing Calista starting to wake up. "I better go get her."

"Thanks Cordy. Come on Sofia, Da da needs to change you," Cedric cooed, tickling Sofia's chin as they parted ways with Cordelia.

"Da da!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"Thought I heard her crying this morning," Clara muttered as a sleeping Amber laid on her shoulder, watching as Cedric started to change Sofia.

"Well Cordy thought I should sleep in," Cedric explained, taking off Sofia's soaked diaper and magically floating it to the pile that had been left in the nursery. "She just scared Sofia."

"Cedric, I'm sorry but I want Cordelia away from here today if she had scared Sofia."

"She has nowhere else to go!"

"Hi Mommy!" James giggled, hugging Clara by her legs.

"Hi James sweetheart," Clara cooed, musing his hair.

"Why Amber sleeping?"

"James, it's barely seven sweetheart."

"Actually it's close to eight Queen Clara," Baileywick smiled, musing James' hair. He turn to Sofia who cooed. "Have a rough morning didn't we?"

"With Cordelia yes," Cedric sighed, putting Sofia in a fresh diaper. "But I knew Cordy didn't mean it."

"Cedric please! Think about the kids' safety! You have a one year old baby to look after now!" Roland reminded his best friend with a concerned smile as Sofia fussed for Choking Hazard.

Cedric floated Choking Hazard into Sofia's arms as the little girl started to chew on her head.

"It seems like Sofia's teething now. Here Roland hold Amber for me thank you. Cedric can you take Choking Hazard away for a bit?" Clara asked, seeing Sofia nibble on the poor doll's head.

Cedric took the doll away from Sofia's arms, provoking the toddler to fuss as Clara asked for her to open her mouth.

Sofia shook her head, reaching out for Choking Hazard.

"Please Sofia?" Cedric made the doll beg in a squeaky voice. "For me?"

Sofia giggled at his voice, clapping her hands.

"See Sofia? Choking Hazard wants you to open your mouth," Clara smiled, giving Cedric a wink.

Sofia opened her mouth, confused as to why she had too.

"Looks like she's growing a upper tooth," Roland noticed before smiling at Cedric. "Congratulations. She will bite."

"Well!" Cedric chuckled, stroking Sofia's hair. "Do you have any teething rings?"

"Dolly mine!" Sofia yelled, taking Choking Hazard from Cedric and chewing on her.

"Looks like mine and da da are her favorites," Baileywick mused, smiling a little at the child.

"Maybe she was shy to talk to us," Cedric cooed, taking Sofia in his arms. "Isn't that right Sofia?"

"No no!" Sofia giggled, snuggling against Cedric's chest.

"It seems like we found Sofia's other favorite word," Cedric smirked as they went down the stairs.

"Mama! Mama!" Amber cried, reaching for Clara's arms.

"Come here," Clara cooed, taking her daughter in her arms.

"And now all the children are awake," Roland smiled as James and Amber giggled at each other.

He was going to miss them being little. What he wasn't going to miss was the teething.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Da da?" Sofia cooed, chewing on poor Choking Hazard's head.

"No no. That's not for chewing," Cedric gently scolded, taking Choking Hazard out of her mouth. "You're gonna hurt her if you continue that."

Sofia frowned, holding back tears. She don't want to hurt her favorite doll. Choking Hazard was her best friend.

Cedric saw the tears in her bright blue eyes, taking her in his lap.

The more he looked at her, the less nerve wrecking it was when it came to raising her.

"I'm not saying that you can't chew on anything. You may chew on Wormwood if you want," Cedric smiled as he heard Sofia giggling at the idea. "It's just that dollies are not food."

Sofia looked at Choking Hazard before taking her out of her mouth.

"Dolly no food," Sofia muttered to herself, only being baby babbling to Cedric.

"Come on. It's almost lunch time," Cedric grinned, taking her in his arms.

Sofia cooed softly, spotting Cedric's bangs flying as he walked with her in his arms.

She wanted them to stop flying so she could play with them, grabbing onto his right side.

"Yes Sofia?" Cedric asked, feeling her roughly tug on his hair. "Ow! No Sofia!"

Sofia cooed in confusion, not understanding what he meant by no.

"Sofia no hair pulling. Okay?" Cedric repeated, seeing her confused look.

"Cookie!" Sofia cooed, seeing Wormwood fly beside them.

"Sofia, you can have cookies after lunch. Come along Wormwood," Cedric smiled, musing her hair.

"I'm not a cookie. Just to remind you again you diaper wearing brat," Wormwood sneered as Sofia reached out for him. "I'm not your wretched plaything!"

"Oh come on Wormy. What harm can she do?"

"Well ever since you spilled the human to animal potion on me months ago, I can answer you with the terms: she'll make my life a living hell."

Sofia, not understanding what Wormwood had said, hugged the raven tightly much to his dismay.

"Someone's made a friend," Roland grinned, musing her hair as Cedric had set her down in Amber's old high chair.

"Yes Sofia has. One with claws," Cedric smirked playfully.

"You think that's a good idea? For her to have your raven as a friend after he already took his claw at her?"

"I'll watch him as she plays with her."

"Cookie hug!" Sofia giggled, hugging Wormwood for one last time before letting him go.

"Cedric, Wormwood has to be careful with her," Roland sighed, handing Sofia some baby food. "He already made her cry once."

"Your majesty I'm telling you that Sofia will be and do alright with Wormwood when she gets a bit bigger," Cedric assured with a smile.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it."

"Thanks Roland. But where are the twins?"

"James! Ember!" Sofia giggled, looking down as she saw them in Clara's arms.

"Sofia!" Amber giggled.

"It seems to me that Sofia's happy for her lunch friends Cedric," Roland smiled, seeing Sofia reach for her baby food. "And wants to play with her food."

"Reminds me and Amber and James when they were that age," Clara agreed, seeing Cedric drip a plastic spoon in the baby food.

"No Da da!" Sofia fussed, turning her head.

"It's seems like we have a picky eater Cedric," Clara grinned, seeing Sofia turn her head again.

"Sofia eat!" Cedric scolded, holding Choking Hazard up in the air.

"Cedric bad! Give Sofia dolly back!" James begged, seeing Sofia frown.

"Da da mean," Sofia sniffed, reaching out for her doll.

"I'm sorry but sometimes I have to be mean so you can listen," Cedric explained, patting her head.

"Mean Da da! Mean Da da!" Sofia yelled, banging her fists on the high chair table.

"That's it! No dolly for the rest of the day!"

"D-Dolly?"

"I'm sorry Sofia. But I'm sticking with my word. No dolly for the rest of the day," Cedric said, placing Choking Hazard out of Sofia's reach.

Sofia started to cry as she watched Choking Hazard being placed away from her reach.

First she lost her mama, now her best friend.

Sofia began kicking her feet as tears went down her cheeks.

Too distracted by the loss of her beloved toy, she didn't notice Cedric putting a spoon in her mouth.

"Cedric are you sure it's wise to feed Sofia like that?" Roland asked before seeing Sofia stop her crying.

She cooed quietly, forgetting Choking Hazard for a little bit.

"Cedric Sofia want more," Amber said, pointing to the apple baby food.

"You do?" Cedric asked in surprise.

"Sofia won't be crying anymore," Clara assured, helping James with his food.

"And maybe you can give her her doll back," Baileywick added, giving Amber a carrot. "Cookies are for after lunch Princess Amber."

"Cookies! Cookies! Dolly! Dolly! Dolly!" Sofia yelled, banging her fists.

"No dolly," Cedric reminded her before turning towards the steward. "Baileywick I'm sticking to my word as it's best for Sofia to start learning now."

"Cookie?"

"You can play with Wormy later Sofia."

Sofia opened her mouth and stared at Cedric with wide eyes.

She was used to the bottle but the baby food he was giving her was good much to her surprise.

"More? Okay Sofia," Cedric grinned, musing her hair.

"Da da!" Sofia giggled, hugging him close.

"Open up Sofia."

Sofia opened her mouth and tased the baby food before splashing the bowl on Cedric.

"Sofia fun!" James giggled, clapping his hands.

"Food isn't for playing with sweetheart," Cedric explained, gently wiping her face.

Sofia looked confused at his explanation. How was the food he had given her not a toy?

"Cedric, it won't be long until the terrible twos come," Roland smirked. "Sofia can be nice one day and cranky the next."

"Like Amber is being now?" Cedric asked, hearing Amber fuss.

"Yes."

"Cookie! Cookie!" Amber fussed, banging her fists.

"Amber did you finish your lunch little lady?" Roland cooed, stroking her hair.

Amber looked at him in confusion as she watched Sofia eat up what was left of the apple baby food.

She wasn't jealous of Sofia having Cedric as a daddy but she felt something she hadn't felt towards the younger girl yet.

Hate.

"Amber what's the matter?" James asked, watching her frown.

"No like Sofia," Amber frowned.

"Why?"

"No like Sofia James."

"Why?" James asked again.

Amber didn't answer, throwing the mushy food she had been given in Sofia's face.

Sofia threw her bowl of nearly empty food at Amber's dress in response as both girls started to cry.

"Amber you're a big girl. Why did you throw your food at Sofia?" Roland asked in shock, taking her in his arms.

"No like Sofia Daddy," Amber sniffed.

"But you two were friends yesterday."

"No friends with Sofia no more Daddy. No. No. No!"

"What's gotten into her?" Cedric asked, wiping a squirmy Sofia's face.

"It seems to me that we have some hate between both girls," Roland frowned. "They're probably just cranky."

"You think that's the case?"

"Most likely Cedric."

Cedric took his crying daughter in his arms, hoping to calm Sofia down.

He was tempted to give her back her doll but even though she finished her lunch, the punishment still stood.

"Daddy no nap!" Amber wailed, kicking her legs. "No. No. No! NO!"

James sat and ate his lunch while he watched the chaos that was going on between Amber and his new friend.

Amber never had an attitude before unless she wanted her way so it was strange to the toddler prince as Baileywick wiped his face.

"Sofia no more crying. That a girl. Now it's time for your nap," Cedric shushed, rubbing her back.

Sofia laid her head on Cedric's shoulder, putting her thumb in her mouth before falling asleep.

"Nap time?! I wanna play with Sofia!" James pouted, crossing his arms.

"Not for you Prince James," Baileywick assured. "It's for your sister and Sofia."

"What I play with?"

"Well you have your toys."

"Doggie?" James asked happily.

"That's a good idea James. You can play with your doggie," Roland smiled as Clara helped James out of his booster seat. "That way your sister and new friend can nap."

"And no sad?"

"Yes. They're just very sad right now."

"And your sister isn't hating Sofia because of me," Cedric added, hoping it wasn't the case.

Because as a new parent, that was the last thing he needed as another first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Putting Amber and Sofia in the same place together as they napped seemed to be a questionable idea because of Amber's tantrum at lunch but Cedric and Roland had agreed that it was the only way they would get along again.

"Mama! Mama!" Sofia wailed, waking up Amber who rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Mama?" Amber asked softly, walking towards Sofia's crib. "I get you Sofia."

Pushing down the bars to Sofia's crib, Amber gently got Sofia out before taking her hand.

"Where we go?" Sofia wondered with a smile.

"First we need cookies then we can head to the playroom," Amber smiled as Sofia toddled behind her.

She knew that the younger girl couldn't walk very well but Amber didn't complain, seeing Sofia's eyes go wide at the thought of cookies.

"This would be fun for Sofia and me!" Amber giggled as she peeked into the kitchen. "No one is here. Good sight."

"Cookie over there!" Sofia pouted, pointing to a shelf. "That too high!"

"Not for me!"

"Why not? Amber little too."

"No Sofia! It's just a little high," Amber explained, grabbing a stool. "See?"

"See!" Sofia giggled, frowning a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Dress in way."

"Right Sofia. I forgot about my dress," Amber blushed, moving a bit for Sofia to see.

"Cookies!" Sofia gasped happily at the sight of the unopened jar of cookies.

"Nice going Sofia!"

"Thank you!"

"Come on! Playroom this way!" Amber giggled as Sofia held the jar of cookies.

Arriving to the playroom, she had set their treat down as Amber took the lid off the jar.

"Yummy cookies!" Sofia squealed, grabbing one from the jar.

"Me too please!" James pleaded, seeing the cookies.

"Okay!" Amber giggled, handing a cookie to her brother.

"Another cookies."

"Careful Sofia. Too much cookie is bad."

"Why?" Sofia asked in confusion. "Cookie yummy!"

"That's what Mommy said to me and Amber one time," James muttered, looking at Sofia. "Mommy's always right."

"Da da can be too!"

James and Amber stared at her in confusion before munching on another cookie.

A while later they were holding their stomachs as Sofia patted their backs.

"Potty?" Sofia guessed, seeing their uneasy looks.

"There you three are!" Roland cooed, picking Amber up. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"How did you get the cookie jar?" Cedric asked, picking Sofia up.

"Me and Ember Da da!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"Well Sofia seems to be both hyper and friendly now."

"The cookie jar is empty," Roland said, looking at the twins. "Amber, James..."

"I wanted cookie Daddy!" Amber wailed. "Tummy hurt and no potty!"

"Amber you know better!"

"Sofia help. But she wanted Mama."

"She did?" Cedric asked with a sympathetic smile, letting Sofia down to run around.

"Yes. Sofia a good friend," Amber smiled, clapping her hands.

"So you made up?"

"Up huh! Not mad at Sofia no more!"

"Told you they were only cranky," Cedric teased playfully as Sofia tugged at his robe.

"Da da magic! Da da magic!" Sofia giggled, jumping up and down happily.

"You want magic? Okay."

Sofia squealed happily as she tried to catch the sparks Cedric had released from his wand.

"Look Daddy! Sparks!" Amber giggled, jumping up and down.

"Easy Amber. You just had cookies," Roland smiled, patting her head.

"Daddy! Stop worry! I better now!"

"How?"

"I think I know honey," Clara muttered, picking Amber up. "Come on. Let's get you changed little missy."

"No potty Mama! No!" Amber wailed, kicking her legs.

"Sofia may not be potty training but you and James are."

"No potty."

Clara sighed, carrying a wailing Amber out of the playroom as Sofia toddled after them, wondering where they were going.

She frowned at the discovery of a plastic training potty, watching as Clara got Amber undressed and changed.

"Sofia how did you get out of the playroom?" Clara asked, taking her in her arms.

"I walk," Sofia answered, tugging Clara's hair.

"No no. We got to get you back to your daddy."

"Mama no! Sofia walk!" Amber shouted, crossing her arms. "Sofia go down!"

Clara placed Sofia down as the little girl walked out of the room and bumped into Cedric.

"Da da!" Sofia giggled, clapping her hands.

"You scared me Sofia," Cedric frowned, taking her hand. "You're getting changed and then you're getting a time-out for helping Amber with the cookies."

"What time-out mean?"

"Time-outs are not fun Sofia. You got to sit a lot," Amber explained, hearing the word.

"They're not?" Sofia whimpered. "Da da mean!"

"Sofia you're getting a time-out," Cedric repeated, walking her to her nursery and conquered up a time-out stool for her to sit on.

Sofia frowned at the smiling kitty on the stool after Cedric had changed her.

She wasn't going to enjoy time-out one bit.

…

"Clara was Sofia just walking?" Roland asked, knowing from Cedric that the one-year-old was in time-out but only for a minute.

"Yes," Clara answered, putting Amber on her time-out stool. "Why are you surprised?! She's thirteen months old!"

"Walking takes time Clara."

"I know it does. But Sofia seems to learn quickly."

"Mommy! Sing please!" James pleaded, running into her arms before Baileywick scoped him up.

"Mommy can sing later. You're covered in cookie crumbs and need a bath Prince James," Baileywick said, taking his hand.

"No Amber?"

"I'm sorry but Amber's in time-out for getting cookies with Sofia."

"I want time-out too!" James wailed.

"James bath time!" Baileywick scolded, taking a wailing James out of the room.

"Well when Sofia's two, we'll have to deal with this again," Roland smiled uneasily.

"Yes but let's be thankful she doesn't have a twin," Clara added, helping Amber out of her stool. "Time-out is over sweetheart."

"I bad?" Amber frowned. "Sofia no friend no more?"

"Amber look at me sweetheart. You don't wanna make me unhappy do you?"

"No Mommy."

"That's my girl. Now run along. Your time-out is over," Clara smiled, musing her hair.

"Sofia! Sofia!" Amber giggled, running off to find her friend.

"Well it seems like Amber's happy to find Sofia once more," Roland smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Hopefully Sofia isn't giving Cedric too much trouble with time-out."

…

"Sofia done with time-out?" Amber asked, tugging on Cedric's robe.

"It finished a few minutes ago," Cedric smiled, musing her hair.

"Ember!" Sofia giggled, dropping Choking Hazard to the ground.

"See? Told you time-out was no fun."

"No fun Ember. Da da mean."

"He mean?" Amber frowned.

"He put me in time-out!" Sofia pouted.

"Wanna play with me?"

"Dolly mine!"

"Mine!" Amber pouted, grabbing Choking Hazard.

"Mine!" Sofia yelled, grabbing the other side of her doll.

"Sofia! Amber! No more fighting!" Cedric scolded, taking Choking Hazard. "I guess I have to copy her."

Sofia frowned, trying not to cry as Amber squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Sofia. We both have the same dollies," Amber assured with a smile.

Sofia nodded softly, sniffing a little.

"Girls go play. I'll copy the doll soon," Cedric smiled, patting Sofia's head. "I promise."

"Mama," Sofia sniffed.

"Sofia your mama is watching you from heaven."

Sofia sniffed again, walking towards Cedric in an attempt to get her doll back.

Cedric gently pushed her away, explaining she could have Choking Hazard back later before Amber took Sofia by the hand.

"Come on Sofia! I have other toys! You play with them!" Amber assured before looking at Sofia. "Mama gave you Dolly?"

Sofia nodded softly, only wanting another toy to calm her down.

Amber patted Sofia on the back before glancing at Cedric, hoping her friend would get her treasured doll back soon enough.

"Don't worry Princess Amber, Sofia will have her doll back soon," Cedric smiled, patting her head.

Amber nodded softly, walking Sofia to her and James' nursery.

"My night!" James yelled, holding his toy knight close.

"Night play? Please?" Sofia asked, holding out her hands.

"No! My night!"

"James! Just until Sofia gets her dolly back!" Amber pouted.

"No!" James screamed, throwing himself on the floor. "My night!"

"Night!" Sofia giggled, picking up the fallen knight.

"Amber? Sofia? James?" What's going on?" Baileywick asked over James' screaming.

"James no share night!" Amber pouted.

"Prince James why aren't you sharing your knight?"

"My night!" James yelled, seeing his toy in Sofia's arms.

"Mean Da da took dolly so night mine!" Sofia yelled, crossing her arms.

"No! My night!"

Amber frowned, watching as James bit Sofia in her arm and caused her to cry.

"Prince James you know better then to bite! The toy knight will be kept with me.. Come Sofia and Amber you can play in the sitting room while James think about his actions" Baileywick said, taking Sofia in his arms.

"What happened to Sofia?" Cedric wondered as he spotted the steward, seeing Sofia reach out for Choking Hazard.

"James just bit her over his toy knight."

"He's two years old. I thought Queen Clara was teaching him and Princess Amber to share."

"Dolly!" Sofia giggled, taking her treasured doll in her arms.

"Queen Clara is busy to seeing to Sofia's mother's funeral," Baileywick explained as Sofia frowned.

"Mama?"

"Yes Sofia. She'll be watching over you," Cedric smiled weakly, seeing tears in her eyes. "But you're my little girl now and I'm sure Mama approvals."

"Mama?" Sofia sniffed.

"Yes Sofia. Mama will be proud of Cedric being your daddy," Baileywick smiled, patting her back.

"Dolly please!" Amber giggled, clapping her hands.

"Of course Princess Amber. I made her a copy of Sofia's doll," Cedric explained to Baileywick as he handed Amber the doll.

"Cedric good thinking on your part."

"Well it's better than them both fussing over the doll."

"Cedric can you make two toy knights? I'll watch Sofia while you do. I just need to clean her arm up," Baileywick offered, giving Cedric the toy knight.

"Alight. But I'll change the color of Sofia's so James won't fuss over hers," Cedric smiled.

"Good idea Cedric. Princess Amber, you can help me with Sofia."

"Yay!" Amber giggled, clapping her hands. "Bye bye Cedric!"

"Bye Princess Amber," Cedric smiled again, patting her head.


End file.
